memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Mari McCabe (Earth 40)
Mari McCabe is a female Human who is a hechwoman of Black Mask, and the possessor of the Anansi Totem, one of the five totems of the Zambesi, which she uses to fight as a criminal known as Vixen, nicknamed by Black Mask and she is also known as Vixen Woman to the members of the Crime syndicate and beyond. Powers and abilities Powers *'Animal communication/Zoopathy:' As a totem represents the tribesmen' connection to their ancestral animals, Mari is able to communicate with the animals that lived around Zambesi village even after being stripped of her necklace, asking the Savannah animals to help her in the fight against Kuasa. *'Anansi Totem:' All of Mari's powers come from her necklace, which allow her to harness the life force of animals, in essence harnessing their abilities. Since accessing its power, the necklaces has bonded with her, preventing it from being removed from her neck. **'Superhuman speed:' Through the spirit of the cheetah, she becomes incredibly fast, so fast that even Black Canary had a hard time catching her. **'Superhuman strength:' Through the spirit of the elephant, gorilla, lion, or rhinoceros. she becomes incredibly strong. She was able to tip over whole water towers and crumble one of The Arrow's arrows in her hand. The strength she demonstrated proved great enough to challenge Batman, as he struggled considerably to just barely repel her attacks. **'Superhuman agility:' Through the spirit of the tiger, she becomes incredibly agile, able to leap great distances, and preform incredible acrobatic feats. **'Camouflage:' Through the spirit of the chameleon, she becomes essentially invisible, being able to blend herself in with her surroundings. **'Wall climbing:' Mari can gain the wall crawling abilities of a spider, defying gravity. **'Flight: '''Mari can access the spirit of the eagle, gaining the ability to fly. Originally she was fearful to use this new ability due to a fear of heights, but she later overcame the fear after falling from a building and flying. **'Superhuman smelling:' Through the spirit of the wolf, Mari can lock onto a target's scent, by first getting a sample of it. From this, she can determine if the target is within a wide area and likewise track the target down. **'Superhuman hearing:' Through the spirit of the owl, Mari has very acute ears, able to hear quiet conversations from great distances. **'Underwater breathing and fast swimming:' Through the spirits of the fish, the dolphin, the crocodile and the octopus, Mari is able to effectively fight and function underwater, the skills she used when fighting Benatu Eshu and the Weather Wizard. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' While unknown to what degree, Mari has shown noticeably well-coordinated kicks and punches while facing off against Black Canary. Also, the fact that she was arrested for assault with a mere pen implies further proficiency in close-range combat. *'Occult knowledge:' Since acquiring her totem necklace, to better understand its power, Mari delved into the supernatural archives. Therefore, she has come to grasp the general nature of mysticism and how it works. Equipment *'Vixen suit:' Mari wears a black and gold leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Vixen. *'Anansi Totem:''' Mari bond with this necklace to summon the ashe and use animal powers. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Black Mask's henchwomen Category:People from Earth 40 Category:Mari McCabe Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers